The Twin Crows
by Semperfyre117
Summary: Roughly 10 years after the Soul Reapers defeat the Quincy, twin brothers Atlas and Alex Kurosaki are born to Ichigo Kurosaki and Yoruichi Shihoin. 4 years later, Ichigo disappears to the human world. 29 human years following this, Alex and Atlas respond to a distress call from Shinto Teito in hopes of finding him. Currently on small hiatus. Revising chapters as well.
1. Prologue

Rated M for Language, gore, and possible adult situations later on.

EDIT: to clarify what the summary wasn't able to, this story takes place 29 REAL WORLD years later, and 200 SOUL SOCIETY years later. Time: SS=7x RW.

I own nothing other than the OCs.

 **Prologue: The Brothers Kurosaki**

 _"Help me big brother…Where are you?"_

 _Alex snaps open his eyes and looks at his surroundings. He is in a forest, over grown and full of wild life and nature. He quickly looks around searching for a sign, a hint of the voice that called him._

 _"Hello! Where are you? Speak to me!" he calls desperately._

 _"Big brother, please find me."_

 _"Where are you? Tell me, please!"_

 _"A garden big brother, a big garden."_

 _"What's your name? Who are you?"_

 _"Brother, My name is…"_

Alex bolts upright. _Damn, those dreams again. It sounded more urgent this time. What was their name? I can't remember._ "Fuck." Alex gets up for the day.

Alex Kurosaki and his twin brother Atlas had lived all two hundred years of their life in the Soul Society. Born to the legendary Ichigo Kurosaki and his Bankai mentor/ wife Yoruichi Shihoin/Kurosaki, they were extremely powerful for their age. Going through the academy in 3 years opposed to six, they broke the record previously set by Capitan Toshiro Hitsugaya of squad ten.

At the age of eighty they were already the fukutaichos of their respective squads and due for a promotion. Atlas became the new fukutaicho of squad eight, while Alex became fukutaicho of squad nine. Yamamoto was due to retire soon, because of the sacrificial kido that he used on Aizen and the Quincy. Thanks to the war with the Quincy the roles had yet to be filled hence the promotion. At this moment Yoruichi was filling in for vice-captain of squad two until a more suitable replacement for Omaeda while he recovered from Atlas's most recent beating.

Both brothers carried traits from their parents, some more prominent than others.

Alex had his mother's bright golden eyes and dark purple hair color, his medium length hair occasionally being done up in a traditional ponytail as per the custom of the Shihoin clan, though not required, as well as a slight tanning of his skin. His build was similar to his father's, however he was _much_ taller at 6'9" compared to Ichigo's 6'1". His towering frame, well muscled body, as well as being highly skilled in Zanjutsu and Hakuda were things he attributed to his father.

Atlas on the other hand had his father's mocha brown eyes and a slightly darker orange hair color that looked similar to his father's when he had come back from training in the Dangai, only a bit more manageable. He was thinner than his brother but had an incredible grasp of Kido and Shunpo like his mother. Both had trained in the Shihoin estate since they were three years old, mastered their better arts by the age of twenty, and learned the names of their weapons at the age of forty for Atlas, and sixty for Alex.

Atlas's zanpakuto was known as Eikyō or Impact. It took the form of metal boots with what seemed to be thrusters in the soles, and heavy padded gloves for his hands. It's effect? Atlas was capable of breaking the different sound barriers from Mach one to Mach seven and delivering a hit with all of said force behind it. This made him the single fastest person in the Soul Society, six times as fast as his mother. His regular shunpo however, matched her and was completely silent like hers. Eikyō also allowed Atlas to control sound around him, making him undetectable even at his Mach five speeds, and the perfect assassin, or thief as he was in his earlier years. When sealed, Eikyō takes the form of a saw-toothed tanto, the back edge being jagged and the front razor sharp.

Alex grew up with only his left arm, his right being deformed and amputated when he was just a few months old. Despite this, Alex was able to master his arts with little difficulty. His zanpakuto fixed all of that. When he was sixty, he got an asauchi, or blank zanpakuto. When his hand first touched the handle, he automatically was thrown into his inner world, where his blade told him her name.

 _" Disassemble and reconstruct. Meka Hime." He whispered._

At that moment everyone in the room was blown away, revealing Alex with a bronze and steel right arm. _AN#1._ Despite it being metal, it was slightly warm to the touch and the first thing he did with it was embrace his mother with both arms and said _'Finally.'_

Through experimentation and tests, they discovered that Meka Hime's sealed state was his arm, meaning it had no visible blade form and that Alex could use it like a normal limb. He later learned her release when he was eighty fighting Kenpachi Zaraki in a spar that would determine if he was ready for fukutaicho status. Right when Zaraki was about to end the match, Alex was pulled into his inner world and told to shout. _"Unleash your power! Meka Hime!"_ After which he said, _" Saisho no Kochiku-mono, Noshinto. (The first construct, Concussion)."_ Rolling out of the way of Zaraki's blade, Alex slammed his fist into the captain's gut and yelled _"Parusu! (Pulse)."_ Knowing that the monster of squad eleven wouldn't stay down unless he was knocked out, Alex put as much power as he could muster into the attack. The resulting force caved Zaraki's chest in, breaking every one of his ribs, causing Zaraki to puke up blood before his eyes rolled back into his head, ending the match.

Currently Alex was getting dressed for the long day ahead of him. The head captain wanted to see him and Atlas as soon as possible. He didn't know the reason but he went along with it anyway.

On his way out he met with Atlas. "Morning Atlas."

"Morning Alex. So why do you think Yamamoto wants us?"

"I have no idea. Maybe it could finally be our trip to the living world. Remember we need a tour of duty there if we want to become captain."

"I hope so. I wonder where they will send us?"

"Only one way to find out. Come on, let's hurry."

-000-

"This meeting has been called in order to respond to a distress call from the world of the living. Yesterday at noon squad twelve received a transmission from an area called Shinto Teito, formerly known as Tokyo, Japan. The frequency was one that has not been used in over two hundred years, leading me to believe that our missing substitute could be in that area. Misters Kurosaki, you will be deployed to Shinto Teito immediately. However, I have some bad news. As the Gotei thirteen is still recovering, we will be more than likely unable to lend you aid if needed. In other words, you are on your own until your mission is complete. You both leave in 3 hours. This captains meeting is adjourned."

Back at the Shihoin estate, the brothers prepare the things they need for the trip. After making arrangements with the third seats of their respective squads, the two brothers went to meet with their godfather Kiskue Urahara for gigais that would allow them to interact with the human world. They did encounter a slight problem on Alex's part.

Turns out that Meka Hime does not like being hidden, so even in a gigai Alex had a mechanical arm that seemed somewhat out of place. I say somewhat because MBI was rather advanced in medical technology so except for the colors the arm could pass for another prosthetic.

They were also given two badges similar in design to their father's with the added benefit of being smaller, made of metal, and connected to a durable chain meant to be worn around the neck. Urahara also explained that they would be able to use their abilities in their gigais and that the necklace was unable to be lost, as it was literally coded to the gigai. Everything prepared, the two left for Shinto Teito.

 **Prologue end.**

 _Okay, first thing I want to do give credit to the authors that gave me this inspiration. They would be;_ _ **Liam G, BackwardsHazard, JohnHinde, and Jumping Jack Sprat**_ _for their awesome Sekirei/Bleach crossovers. I also have to give credit to **IIIIII** for the idea of a receding mask fragment. Seriously guys I couldn't have done this without your inspiration. ANY and ALL credit due is given to its rightful owners. _

_AN#1: Credit to Alex's arm inspiration goes to_ _ **llazyad**_ _on deviant art. The concept is for a left arm but you get the picture. Link here. art/Hard-Surface-Mech-Arm-406528074_

 _Second thing I want to say is rather important. This is my first fic that I will be posting on the site, and such I will try to keep the OCs as far from 'Gary-stu-ish' and 'Mary-sue-ish' as possible. I also will be putting in a maximum of 7 OCs, as too many can break a fic and most of the characters I want to use already exist. Please let me know if the characters are leaning in that direction and I will attempt to fix it._

 _Yeah, yeah, I know that I already set up a pairing, but Kusano is so adorable. I think that her powers go perfectly with Alex's given that they both create things, Alex from machines and Kusano from plants. I will do "_ _The Green Girl"_ _Arc later so not right away, but it gives you something to look forward to. Obviously no adult situations between these two, don't want to get flagged and arrested._

 _I also want to clear up that the arm Alex has is NOT the same as Edward Elric's from FMA/FMAB. I have always loved the concept of a cybernetic arm that can morph into weapons or tools to suit your needs, hence Alex's arm/zanpakuto. I highly recommend reading the stories that the above authors have written if you enjoyed this chapter in any way._

 _EDIT: Thanks to SKY KUROSAKI, i realize that a may have muffed up. in this story i am choosing to make the **SS time go 7x faster than the RW.** I do this to make the two brothers seem more experienced, but not arrogant with their powers, and allow me to use some of the original BLEACH cast. So for all intents and purposes, the story is set **29 RW years later, and 200 SS years later**. hope that clarifies any more confusion. 'Sweatdrops'_

 _Reviews are welcome. Flames will be ignored._

 _This is Semperfyre117, signing off._


	2. The First Soul

**Chapter 1: First Soul.**

I own nothing other than the OCs. Bleach and Sekirei belong to their rightful owners.

The train ride to Shinto Teito was rather uneventful; Alex was starring out the window in wonder while Atlas stood upright reading one of his fathers supposed favorite books; _Hamlet, By William Shakespeare_ , with Yoruichi in her cat form on his shoulders. She had snuck through the senkaimon at the last moment and because of the four-minute time limit, they were stuck with her. When Alex brought up the fact that she being on Atlas was a little weird, he had gotten three deep scratches down his left arm. After wrapping the arm up, Alex refused to insult his mother any further.

Alex was curious about the human world because that was where his father had grown up and where he suspected that voice in his dreams was coming from. Atlas was interested in the technology and this world's culture.

Though he wouldn't admit it, he had been having similar dreams to Alex, in where he was talking to a beautiful woman with long brown hair tied in an off-center ponytail and chocolate brown eyes. Not to mention a gorgeous figure. But whenever he asked for her name, the dream would end, pissing him off to no ends. He suspected that his mother knew he was thinking about this, she started purring just a little louder to comfort him.

The time of the year was winter and the snow was falling pretty hard. The cold, white substance coated the ground, the tops of buildings, even the people. The temperature was cold enough the captain of squad 10, Toshiro Hitsugaya, to be pretty damn comfortable.

The intercom crackled "Now arriving at Shinto Teito. Have a nice day."

"Nice day my ass, look at this place! It looks like a damn ant colony, with all of these hu-mmph." Alex said before Atlas covered his mouth and put him in a headlock.

"Now you need to listen to me very closely. 1. We are not supposed to show who or what we really are. 2. We can only use our powers if we are attacked, and until Old-Man Yama gives the okay, we cannot kill. 3. And this is most important, be careful. We never know who or what might be lurking in the shadows. Now do you have a soul phone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We need to split up and find a place to stay and the best way I can think of is that you search the north, me the east, and Yoru the west. Sound good?" Atlas states turning his head to look at Yoruichi, but she is no longer there.

"What the!? Well, guess she liked the plan. If we find anywhere we send out a signal, ok."

"Got it."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

"See ya."

And like that Atlas was gone and Alex was alone. _'Hmm, I wonder what food they have around here. I haven't eaten in two days. Let's see… wait. Princess café, dafuq. Well since it caught my eye…'_

Alex walked over and stepped into the café, where a pretty middle-aged woman with a curvy figure and auburn hair with raven black streaks, and large pink eyes wearing a maid's outfit greeted him. "Kon'nichiwa, welcome to _Hime Kafe_ , what can I get you?" she said cheerfully.

 _'Holy shit, she looks pretty. Uhh better say something smart before it gets weird.'_

"You look rather pretty in that uniform."

"Eh?!" she says confusedly.

 _'FUCKMEFUCKMEFUCKMEFUUUUUCK. NOW SHE'LL THINK I'M A PERVERT! FUCK ME SIDWAYS!'_ Alex thought.

"Ano? Thank you. Most people just flirt with me because of these." She says as she emphasizes her chest. Alex quickly looks away his face starting to flame up. "Yeah well, fuck'em. I bet there must be some guys that don't do that."

"Actually there are a few others. My father Ishida-kun, my uncle Chad-san and uncle Kurosaki-kun."

' _And why the fuck would a father or her uncles flirt with his daughter for that matter. That's fuckin' weird. Wait…did she say_ Kurosaki _?'_

Alex snapped his head around so fast the woman was afraid he gotten whiplash. "Who else?" Alex said somewhat fearful and hopeful at the same time.

"EH? I said Uryu Ishida, Yasutora Sado, or Chad, and Ichigo Kurosaki." She said a little frightened by the reaction she got from the man in front of her.

"If I may ask, who are you?" Alex asked apprehensively.

"I'm Momo Inoue. You?"

Understanding dawned on Alex, ' _OOOHHH, this where she went, got it. This must be her daughter…wait…that means she's my aunt.'_ He thought.

Alex looked around, he was the only one at the bar and the closest person to him was an easy thirty feet away. "Can you keep a secret Inoue-san? Especially from Kurosaki?"

She looked at Alex a little suspiciously and seeing no deception in his eyes, his…familiar… eyes. Realization dawned on her as she saw his hair and eye color, and she broke into a huge smile. "Alex-kun!" she squealed in joy. "You're so big. Last time mom saw you she said you were just a baby. Look at you now, all grown up and handsome just like mom said." She gushed.

Alex, panicking, motioned her to quiet down. "Not so loud. It's nice to see you too Aunt Momo. Do you know if dad is anywhere around here?"

Momo put her finger on her chin and looked thoughtful for a second. "Sorry, last time mom saw Kurosaki-kun was a few years ago. I hope you find him though."

"Thanks again Momo-san, I'll visit when I can. Sayonara, Aunt Momo."

Alex recorded the place in his phone so he could fulfill his promise later. _'Where to now?'…_

-000-

 _'Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME! First damn person I run into is the chick from my dreams, a flat-chested, pink-haired bitch, and a bitch with grey hair and bladed gauntlets are chasing her. What the fuck is going on.'_ Atlas thinks furiously. Right before the ground in front of Atlas and the woman caves in from a punch thrown by the washboard chick. "Sonofa- what do you want you crazy bitch!" Atlas yells.

"Bitch? You have the nerve to call me a bitch? Do you want to get your ass beat?" the pink haired one asked all high and mighty like.

"No, what I want to do is take my friend here" the brown haired woman looks at him apprehensively and cautiously when he says this "and go home. What the fuck is your problem?" Atlas yells at them.

"Go." The woman says to Atlas. "They want me not you. You don't need to involve yourself further. Please go." She practically pleads.

"Miss, if there are two things you need to know about me, they are that; one, like my father before me I will protect anyone in need regardless of the risks. And two, that I can handle myself in a fight. Now stand back, this could get, explosive."

"Uzume."

"Hmm."

"My name is Uzume." She says in a better and more hopeful tone as she backs away.

"Atlas Kurosaki, at your service." He says with an exaggerated bow and a smirk before turning back just in time to dodge a blow from the bladed gauntlets of the grey haired woman.

"Well that was rude." Atlas remarks

"Rude is getting our way, strawberry."

Atlas stiffens and slowly looks at the two women. "Strawberry? Why strawberry?"

"Cause of your hair color, Dumbass!"

Atlas sighed "Every fucking time" he muttered. Afterwards Atlas looks at the two with an expression of boredom. "Thanks for the stupidity, but I really must bring my friend back to her place. Bye." He says as he turns around and starts walking away.

"Hold it!" pink rushes him. Just before she reaches him he pulls out a tanto hidden in his jacket and all three women hear two words. _"Decimate. Eikyō."_ A massive explosion blasts the leaves off all of the trees, benches nearby go flying and when the smoke clears Atlas has on his boots and gloves. "Huh, it worked. Kisuke knows his stuff." He glances at his clothing and sighs, "But the force destroyed my new jacket, damn. This is like learning Shunkō all over again."

Turning to the two women he says calmly "If it's a fight ya want, then it's a fight you'll get." He says adjusting the glove on his right hand, afterwards motioning with two fingers the sign for 'COME AT ME BRO!'.

Pink was the first out of her daze, she rushed at Atlas yet again and screamed "BASTARD!" … Right before he caught her fist. With one hand no less. The resulting shockwave was enormous and completely destroyed the right sleeve of his jacket and the right side exposing the white muscle shirt underneath. "Really? Really? God this was such a waste of time. I'll admit that was a very good punch but I could have beaten you without Eikyō. Now my cover is blown, my jacket is destroyed, yadayadayada bullshit. Anyway, I have just one word for you and that is; Goodbye."

As he said that Atlas sent a fist careening into her gut, the force sending her flying and causing her to vomit where she landed, a good ten feet away before falling unconscious. The well-endowed silver haired woman was a bit more tactful, opting to close the distance and strike Atlas with her blades. Back and forth Atlas dodged and while he was able to deflect many of the strikes with his armored gloves, the woman was still pretty damn fast and caught him off guard more than once. Even his shikai active, Atlas still sustained numerous deep gashes and cuts before he simply said fuck it. _"Mahha Ichi, (Mach 1)"._ Both gloves glowed a gold tinged purple as they charged with power before simply flashing. That flash was his fist breaking the sound barrier in that one instant as he hit her in the face. With a sonic boom Atlas blasted into the woman with enough force to shatter the building she hit, pieces of rubble and glass raining down on where she crashed. Despite hitting her that hard Atlas somehow knew she would live.

Turning back to the Uzume he asks "We done here?"

"I found you." She whispers "My Ashikabi."

"Excuse me, Ashi-what now." Atlas asks as Uzume walks up to him.

"You are my Ashikabi, and I am your Sekirei." She says softly while her face is red. She leans in close to Atlas's face, her body pressed to his. He can feel the heat coming off of her as she slowly closes the distance between their lips.

 ** _'Why is she so slow? Come on dumbass, kiss her!'_** a masculine voice in Atlas's head yells. He hesitates at first because of his previous experiences with women, but puts those fears to the back of his mind. He finally obeys his spirit and closes the remaining space, sealing their pact and hearts together. A gargantuan detonation of energy is released as the two kiss, as pure white wings sprout out of Uzume's back and golden energy outlined with purple is released from Atlas in the form of his solidified reishi. As they break apart with small smiles on their faces, Uzume utters, "The veil of my contract, destroy the nightmare of my Ashikabi!"

"Wow. For a kiss that was…wow." Atlas says in amazement. "What did you just say?"

She smiles and says, "That was my Norito, my vow to you Ashikabi-san."

"Okay let me set this straight right now. You either call me Atlas or Atlas-san preferably the former, or you don't address me at all. I hate that formal crap, I deal with enough of it at home."

"If that is what you wish A-Atlas-san."

"And I'm not your master and you are not my servant, we are partners. You mean as much to me as I do to you. Got it?" Atlas explains.

Uzume blinks a few times and nods her head smiling, "Yes, crystal clear Atlas-san."

 _'Beautiful Woman just kissed me and my powers rocketed up. I feel more…attached to her now for some reason. Yoru and Alex are never going to let me hear the end of this. Sigh, I wonder what Alex is up to…'_

-000-

 _'That…was Atlas…What the fuck happened to him? That was a pretty damn large output of power. Must have been one hell of a…short…fight. Huh. This is Atlas we're talking about, he's fine. Now, where the fuck am I going. I know north but where north.' Alex mused_

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" a girl screamed.

 _'Dafuq'_ Alex thought before looking up. ' _Wait, stripes?'_ His face heated up at the sight.

Alex started moving but ran into a somewhat scrawny young man with short brown-black hair and grey eyes wearing a white shirt, brown jacket and blue jeans. "Shit" Alex looked up again and saw the girl about to land on the both of them "Fuck me." He said right before the impact sent all three of them further into the ground.

"Someone get the license plate of the panties that hit us?" Alex said still a little dazed. Looking down he saw that the girl had landed on the young man's face. Alex didn't know to either laugh or blush at the sight, so he settled on the latter.

The woman, dressed in a white traditional miko outfit with a red skirt and pink sash around her waist. She was also wearing heavy red gloves similar to Atlas's Eikyō release. She had short brown hair with a very long ponytail that went down to her waist and warm brown eyes, slightly brighter than Atlas's. At the moment the young man was still under her and she was rubbing the back of her head.

Alex sweat dropped "Do you always fall out of the sky or is that new?"

"Sorry, I don't usually jump from that high." she said sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah, I kinda guessed that from the way you were screaming. But why?" Alex deadpanned.

"Musubi was running from them" she says pointing behind her.

"Them?" Alex turned around just in time to dodge a blast of purple lightning. _'BDSM outfits, wow. Who ever dressed them is a fucking pervert.'_ He thought, not realizing he said that entire thought out loud.

"You should see how you dress, Junker!" the taller, curvier one said.

"Junker?"

"Yeah, Junker! With that piece of shit arm of yours! It looks like you fished it out of a dumpster!"

Meka Hime burned extremely hot to the point of igniting the sleeve of Alex's heavy winter jacket. With fury, Alex turned to the two women while putting out the flames with his left hand. He didn't notice that the two behind him had a slight look of shock on their faces.

Alex heard Meka Hime in his head **_'Kick their ass, Alex! They insulted me, let us show them the power of the Mechanized Princess!'_**

 _'With pleasure.'_ Alex though, grinning sadistically to himself. He then looked at the two women with contempt.

"You two twins?" Alex growled

"Yeah, what about it?" the shorter one asked.

"You know the theory that when one twin feels pain the other feels it too." The two women nodded. "Let's test it." Alex says a little aggressively. "Anyway, I'll give you one chance to leave these two alone before…"

"STOP"

Alex turns to the young man "Why, they attacked you and insulted my arm."

"Your arm?" he says confusedly before looking at the piece of tech.

"How?..."

"Really long story, I will tell you if we get out of here alive."

Alex is about to release Noshinto when the young man gets in front of him.

"What the hell are you…?" Alex asks right before a bolt of purple lightning blasts the young man. He flies back an easy 2 yards and starts getting back up shakily as the woman supports him, a hole smoking in the middle of his shirt, showing the already blistered and burned skin on his chest. "Stop. Leave her alone. What did she do to you?"

"She exists, we need to eliminate the un-winged ones before they get too powerful and cost us the game."

A heavy silence permeates the air.

A sound surprises them all, breaking the silence.

Alex has started laughing. "Hahaha. This is a game to you? A fucking game? Hurting the innocent for no reason other than they exist and attacking bystanders if they get in the way?" sparing a side long glance Alex witnesses an explosion of power from the young woman as she kisses the male. Bright pink wings sprout out of her back and a crest appears once they fade away.

 **With Musubi and Minato, Moments earlier** :

("You saved me" Musubi says "Someone you have only known for a little while yet you take that his for me even if it could have killed you. Why?"

"I couldn't let you get hurt, you've done nothing wrong, so why would I let you fight when you didn't have to."

Musubi's face starts to get red and Minato starts to freak out as she leans in close.

"It's you. My ashikabi"

"Umm, your what?"

"My ashikabi, my destined one that will lead me to the higher sky."

"Look I don't know if mmph!" Minato is abruptly cut off as she seals her lips with his. Leaning into the kiss as wings sprout from her back. After they break apart Musubi gets a far away look in her eyes as she collapses and falls asleep.

"Musubi? Musubi!? What's wrong?" Minato asks frantically.

 _Growl._ 'Oh, I guess she's hungry' Minato thinks as a large sweat drop forms on the back of his head.)

 **Present time, With Alex:**

For some reason, Alex starts smiling. _'So that's what happened to Atlas. Good for him.'_

"NO! She's reacting!"

"Shit! We need to kill her now!"

-With that the two women charged up a massive sphere of purple electricity and threw it at the two. The sphere seemed to go in slow motion. Then a phrase rang out and made everyone pale. _"Unleash your power! Meka Hime!"_ Alex roared, _"_ _Dai go no Kochiku-mono, Arashi!" (The fifth construct, Storm)._ The arm turned bright blue with gold design and created what looked like a satellite dish for a hand.

Alex pointed his arm towards the sphere and yelled, " _Kyūshū shimasu" (Absorb)._ With that, the sphere of electricity was sucked into the arm and dispelled out of coils on the shoulder plate, producing a blast of blue lightning that shot high into the upper clouds.

"Thanks for the power up, been a long time since I've been hit with lightning." Alex said grinning. The women looked at him in horror. This only made his grin larger. Then he said three words that spelled their doom. "My turn. Noshinto" In a matter of minutes the two women were knocked out.

The first of the two, dressed in dark pink, he slammed his right fist into her face and with the concussive force provided by Meka Hime behind it, the hit blasted her flying through several buildings before coming to a halt. "Hikari!" the one in purple yelled. She looked at Alex "You're going to pay for that." She growled, killing intent dripping off her voice. Alex looked at her undeterred.

"Yeeahh, I highly doubt that." Alex said with a bored expression. The woman in purple charged at him with fists crackling with lightning, punching and swiping at him as he dodged around her attacks with surprising mobility considering his giant stature. "Is that all you got?" he taunted, "I've trained with someone who can use lightning way better than you. You're out of your league sweetie." He joked. That only proceeded to make her angrier, as her attacks came at a quicker pace than before but still Alex evaded them. Over and over she tried to hit him, her attacks getting more and more sloppy, until Alex decided he was bored. He struck out with his leg, sweeping her feet out from under her, and planted his left fist into her temple.

Alex had held back with the two strikes but the punch was so strong it caused a crack to sound as he woman's head jerked to the side. No he didn't break her neck, he just partially broke his hand, causing a crack. Regardless, she went flying, though not through any buildings. No, she flew through the same hole as her sister and stayed there.

Satisfied that they were knocked out Alex let a few pained tears escape his eye.

' _HOLY SHIT THAT LAST HIT HURT! I know for FACT that I broke a few fingers. God dammit!'_ He yelled in his head as he cradled his hand. Sure enough his middle, ring, and index fingers had started to swell up, while the bones in his wrist sounded like they were grinding against one another. Hell, he couldn't even touch his wrist without it hurting. **_"…Holy shit. That looks like it hurts.'_** Meka Hime muttered. _'Ya think! Can you at least tell me how much damage I sustained?' **'Hmm… I'd say about 7, maybe 8 broken bones, a sprained wrist, torn muscles in the palm, several damaged nerves, and severe trauma to the forearm.'** 'Haahh, anything else?' **'Nope! Wait…yeah, but you don't want to know right now.'** 'Fine, I'll take your word for it.' _

He was pretty damn sure that they wouldn't be bothered until they woke up. He turned around to the two still waiting for him.

"Hey kid, you got a name?" After a few moments of stunned silence he answered,

"It's Minato, Minato Sahashi."

"Well Minato, my name is Alex Kurosaki, nice to meet you. Now, why don't we get out of here before cops show up hmm."

"Yeah, lets go." He says picking up Musubi.

"Is she going to be fine?"

"I don't know, she passed out after she kissed me. By the way, why are you in Shinto Teito?"

"Looking for my dad, you?"

"College. I failed my last two entrance exams so I'm hoping that I might get it the third time. How old are you?"

Alex panics internally for a second before he regains his composure. _'I guess I look about 19 maybe 20 years old, hmm, that'll work.'_ After a few seconds he answers Minato's question. "Well that's an out of the blue question. If you must know I'm nineteen. Why do you ask?"

"Well…you're really tall for a nineteen year old."

Alex snorts, "I know right? But I'm not the tallest person from where I'm from either, just one of the tallest."

"Oh, okay." As they walked they chatted a bit more and got to know each other better. It was a good way to get rid of the stress of being attacked.

 **End of The First Soul**

Okay, I know that some people are going to be pissed about the whole Uzume thing but as you saw earlier in the chapter it said and I quote, **_"Though he wouldn't admit it, he had been having similar dreams to Alex, in where he was talking to a beautiful woman with long brown hair tied in an off-center ponytail and chocolate brown eyes."_** Who else fits that description, maybe Musubi but she has short hair and a ponytail on the BACK of her head, not the side like Uzume.

As for Atlas and the disciplinary squad, I just want you to remember that these two brothers are the sons of ICHIGO Kurosaki, who is thought to be one of the most powerful beings in the Bleach universe. Now let us take a look at their mother's side. Yoruichi is regarded as one of the greatest assassins in the soul society history AND named Goddess of the Flash, so mix her crazy training and genetics with Ichigo's super genes and reitsu and you have some of pretty powerful people. Let it be know right now that they will not win EVERY fight, especially later on. They may be powerful, but they are FAR from invincible. Mainly because that while they can access their powers, the bodies are artificial and can only handle so much punishment.

I like the interaction I put between Minato and Alex as I felt that Minato needed a friend that was somewhat of an outcast in the human world as well. Musubi will also be Minato's ONLY Sekirei; I have plans for the others, which involve both brothers winging an undetermined number of Sekirei each. I have yet to decide all of the details but they will be winging some of the major sekirei.

For those of you who are curious, Meka Hime works similarly to Sode no Shirayuki but instead of Dances, it has Constructs. Also Meka Hime only has TEN constructs where Sode no Shirayuki has THIRTEEN dances as far as I know. So far Alex only knows 1-6, the others being too powerful to show him while he is still being trained. Rest assured he is going to eventually learn them but not any time soon. And no, he will more than likely NOT learn bankai in this story. At the end of the story I will explain why and if I make a sequel he will learn it then. If not you will have to settle for the info I give at the end. ;)

I will post the list of the constructs as they are mentioned on my profile for reference. So far we have; #1. Noshinto, and #5. Arashi (Concussion and Storm) respectively. Any further constructs and descriptions will be posted as they are revealed in the story. And no I won't be taking suggestions for more powers, as I have all of the constructs and bankai laid out already.

As for Atlas's zanpakuto, Eikyō is designed by me to be the fastest zanpakuto in the soul society. While limited in it's attacks, Atlas has an ability that allows him to control the sound in an area, giving him the potential to deliver sonic blasts from his hands or feet. Yes, it may seem under powered compared to Meka Hime but think about this; Alex has about as much control over his reitsu as his father at the beginning of his training, which is to say almost none. So much so that if it weren't for the fact that he grew up in the soul society he most likely would have given regular people powers like Ichigo did at the beginning of the series.

This makes kido and stealth nearly impossible, where Atlas has an absurd amount of control, which allows him to cast minor Hados and Bakudos silently, and upper thirties to fifties without incantations. Alex is unable do those as mentioned above.

Unlike Meka Hime, I will be taking suggestions for Eikyō's powers, just remember it is a speed and sound zanpakuto.

Anyway enough of my rambling, if you want more information just ask me and once again I own nothing other than the OCs.

Reviews are welcome. Flames will be ignored

This has been Semperfyre117, signing off.

EDIT: I am in need of a beta, preferably someone who knows both series and is willing to help me with my work. credit will be mentioned (obviously)


End file.
